


The First Piece of the Cake (You Got It Along With the Piece of My Heart)

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: Minhyuk wants to give the first piece of his birthday cake to Hyunwoo, but he is too shy to do it (and he ends up giving it to Kihyun).





	The First Piece of the Cake (You Got It Along With the Piece of My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> So Chaepoetato told me that there was a cute guy in front of her getting a cake from another cute guy, and before I realized, this story happened. Thank you Hyungwons and Showhyuks for writing with me! That was fun. :D
> 
> [Vietnamese translation](https://www.facebook.com/1635108513453947/photos/a.1635548473409951.1073741828.1635108513453947/1743954962569301/?type=3&theater)

“Happy birthday!”

Minhyuk was still sleepy, but when the doorbell rang nonstop, he didn’t have a choice but get up from his comfy bed and went to open the door for whoever it was disturbing his beauty sleep. He hadn’t expected to have his friends coming to his shared apartment with Kihyun with a huge strawberry cake with ‘20’ candles on it, though.

“My goodness, what are you doing?” Even though his voice was thick with drowsiness, he couldn’t hide his surprise and, of course, happiness.

There was Kihyun among the others, smiling the biggest smile, as though he wanted to tell minhyuk that he was the brain behind everything. Minhyuk should’ve known better; Kihyun wouldn’t let his birthday slide boringly.

If he tracked back again, it should’ve been suspicious that he didn’t see Kihyun all day today. Kihyun had gone somewhere without telling him since morning, not even showing up at dinner time, and the only thing the brunet did was send him a short text saying he would stay a night in one of their college mates, Hyungwon’s place.

(Like hell it would happen, judging from Kihyun and Hyungwon’s Tom and Jerry relationship; they would kill each other before the sun even rose.)

“Surprise, surprise!” Kihyun exclaimed as he stepped inside; there were five other people besides him, who were Hoseok, Hyungwon, Jooheon, Changkyun, and—oh god.

Minhyuk didn’t miss Kihyun’s teasing wink when he shot a glare at him. The last person was totally unexpected, and Minhyuk didn’t know whether he wanted to kill Kihyun or hug him to death for bringing this person to the surprise party.

“Happy birthday, Minhyuk,” A low, deep voice spoke, and it only had been enough to make Minhyuk’s heart jump in its cage.

“Thanks, Hyunwoo,” Minhyuk muttered shyly, hoping the soft shade of red on his cheeks would leave unnoticed.

It was Son Hyunwoo, his senior in his major.They first met at their department music event, where they both applied as organizing committee members for the event. They worked together for a few months, and when the event was over, they grew closer to each other.

Minhyuk didn’t even realize that his feeling for Hyunwoo started to change to something else... something like _love._

Kihyun was the only one who knew about this (not that it hadn’t been obvious already, though; the one who was still oblivious was Hyunwoo). He kept on teasing Minhyuk about it, planning to set them on a blind date or whatever, and, like it or not, Minhyuk should admit that he was grateful for Kihyun for planning this and that for the sake of his love life.

And, yes, Kihyun’s plan this time worked well. Minhyuk was beyond happy to have Hyunwoo coming for his birthday party, even though that meant the older man should go to his place in the middle of a cold night.

“Come on,” Jooheon said when they’d gathered in the living room, “you should make a wish before we slice the cake.”

“You’d better hurry; Kihyun can’t wait to eat half of the cake alone,” Hyungwon chimed in only to get a smack on his head by Kihyun.

Minhyuk and the others laughed at the bickering couple—Kihyun always got mad when the others called Hyungwon and him bickering couple, but no one cared; it was true, anyway. When the laughter died, the birthday boy closed his eyes as he made a wish.

_I wish everything will go well this year._

_I wish Kihyun will let me adopt a puppy; it’s such a waste since the apartment lets us have pets, yet we have none._

_I wish,_ Minhyuk felt the heat crept up his cheeks when he wished the last wish, _Hyunwoo and I will get closer more than friends. Is it too much to ask? Well, this is my birthday so that I can wish for_ anything.

His friends cheered when he opened his eyes and blew the candle, more of birthday greetings coming as they patted on Minhyuk’s back—Hoseok even congratulated him for being legal to drink alcohol.

(It appeared that Hoseok brought a bottle of beer, and Minhyuk couldn’t wait to have a taste of it.)

“Now, slice the cake,” Kihyun went to the kitchen and came back with a knife. “Slice the cake and give the first piece to the most important person in your life.”

Kihyun grinned, and Minhyuk knew what he meant. Kihyun was such an evil friend; he knew how to make Minhyuk embarrassed only by a few words. He didn’t even need to point his purpose directly, but it was enough for Minhyuk to want to tie his very best friend and lock him up in the bathroom.

What Kihyun said now was impossible, though. There was no way Minhyuk would give the first slice to Hyunwoo. He was too shy to do it, and he was afraid of rejection. What if Hyunwoo found out about his feeling all this time and rejected him? No, he didn’t want that to happen, not on his birthday.

So, the first piece of the cake went to Kihyun—”For being the evilest person I’ve ever met in my life, but also the best of the best friend I’ve ever had,” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun pulled him into a tight embrace immediately.

(“I accepted this cake because you’ve never been this sweet before,” Kihyun whispered when he hugged Minhyuk, “but you still have to give the ‘real’ first piece of the cake to Hyunwoo. Be brave; it’s now or never.”)

After that, Hoseok opened the beer—”No one except our birthday boy, Hyunwoo, and I can touch this sacred bottle, alright? That’s including you, Kihyun; you should wait for nineteen days more,” Hoseok said, earning an unsatisfied groan from Kihyun—and Minhyuk finally got his first cup of the alcoholic beverage. Laughter and chatter filled the room as the party continued, and all the time, Minhyuk found it hard to focus his eyes on anything else but Hyunwoo.

Minhyuk was still thinking about what Kihyun said about the first piece of the cake. He knew he had given it to Kihyun, but as Kihyun said, it wasn’t the ‘real’ first piece because Minhyuk didn’t want to give it to Kihyun, but to Hyunwoo. Kihyun told him to give the ‘real’ one to Hyunwoo, but should he really? Hyunwoo was busy talking with Changkyun and Hoseok, though, and he didn’t want to interrupt them.

But, in the end, a chance came when Hyunwoo excused himself to smoke on the balcony. He asked Hoseok to join him, but Hoseok rejected him for a reason, “I’ve managed to quit smoking for the whole two months, don’t you dare ruin my hard work.” Hyunwoo ended up smoking alone, and seeing it, Kihyun nudged Minhyuk on his ribs—a little bit too hard that Minhyuk hissed in pain.

“Go for it,” Kihyun said in a low voice as he shoved a plate of the piece of cake to Minhyuk’s chest. “Remember, it’s now or never.”

Thus Minhyuk did. He took the plate from Kihyun and went to the balcony. Hyunwoo turned his head around when Minhyuk opened the sliding door, smiling when he saw the redhead (and Minhyuk shuddered because both of the chilly weather and the sweet smile of his crush).

“Hey,” Hyunwoo muttered after blowing the grayish smokes.

“Hey,” Minhyuk replied to him.

There was silence filled the gap between us. It used to be a comfortable silence, but Minhyuk felt restless that the thoughts about him giving the cake to Hyunwoo crashed onto his mind like a big wave. He tightened his grip on the plate, convincing himself that everything would be okay.

_I can do this,_ he thought, _If I couldn’t, Kihyun would mock me forever._

“Uh, Hyunwoo,”

Hyunwoo glanced at Minhyuk as he inhaled into the cig deeply. “Hmm?”

“Umm,” Minhyuk chewed his lower lip. “I know I gave the first piece of my birthday cake to Kihyun, but, you know...”

The taller male looked surprised when Minhyuk handed him the plate of cake. He stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray as he accepted it with a puzzled look. “Is this the second piece?”

“No!” Minhyuk rubbed his nape nervously. “I mean, yeah, technically, but no. It’s the first piece of the cake, the ‘real’ one.”

“So the one Kihyun got wasn’t the ‘real’ one?”

“No.”

“Why?”

Minhyuk mentally cursed. Why did Hyunwoo make everything harder than it should be when he could just accept the cake and let it be?

“B-Because,” Minhyuk hated it when he started stuttering out of nervousness, “I wanted to give the first piece to you.”

“Why?”

Minhyuk whined lowly. Hyunwoo really made everything harder than it seemed!

“Because you’re important,” Minhyuk gathered all his strength to continue—Kihyun’s voice was echoing his head; it was now or never. “Because I like you.”

The redhead’s face was burning; it might be as red as his hair. He couldn’t even raise his head and look Hyunwoo in the eye; he was too embarrassed and overwhelmed to do it.

But then, a hand patted his head and rubbed it gently, and when Minhyuk finally found his bravery to look up, his eyes met Hyunwoo’s, and Hyunwoo was smiling softly at him.

And then, Hyunwoo bent down, face only an inch from his.

And then, Hyunwoo pecked his lips.

“Happy birthday, Minhyuk.”

(“What did you wish for?”

Minhyuk nuzzled his head against Hyunwoo’s neck, inhaling the other male’s scent—Hyunwoo smelled like the forest after the rain, earthy with a hint of cigarette. “For us to get closer more than friends.”

Hyunwoo chuckled.

“I can’t believe it really did come true.”)


End file.
